Kaede Arashi
Kaede Arashi (嵐槭樹, Arashi Kaede) is one of the students of UA Class 1-B. The daughter of the 5th Rank Hero, Susanoo, she inherited his Quirk, though in a unique way. Always being compared to her father, she desires to find a way to step from his shadow and live on her own terms. Appearance Kaede has chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. When not wearing the official U.A uniform, she often wears a brown vest over a white blouse with a grey skirt and black shorts for modesty. With this, she wears knee-high socks with brown loafers. When she dresses in a more causal manner, she often wears t-shirts, jeans, or shorts depending on the weather, and sneakers, preferring comfort to style any chance she gets. Regardless of the clothing she wears, she always has a hair clip that changes between one without decoration and one with flowers on it. Personality The girl who bears the blood of Susanoo, the daughter of the Storm God Hero. These titles thrust upon her defined Kaede’s childhood and as much as she is proud of her father, she hates being seen not as her own person by the masses who discover their relation. That desire to be respected for her own merits is what originally drove Kaede to become a Pro Hero herself. Selfish though the cause was at first, she soon realized that such feelings, while understandable, could not be the basis of her life as the epitome of the people’s hopes and dreams. Growing up, she was used to being taken care of by her father’s friends when he was away and fighting. Because of this, she’s picked up their manners and habits, even using a similar speech pattern as them. She also shows them a considerable amount of respect, much like they were her uncles. Conversely, she also doesn’t respect her father much, usually referring to him merely as Susanoo, reflecting the distance between them because of this lack of parenting. Because of her obsession with Susanoo the people that don’t know their blood ties believe her to be a fangirl of his, to which she most often replies that it is “a bit more complicated.” In what little spare time she allows herself, Kaede enjoys playing video games, specifically rhythm games, claiming that on top of being fun, she’s able to keep her reflexes sharp. She also enjoys playing the piano. Synopsis High Voltage! Punkin' Out! Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Kaede’s ability to take in and react to stimulus is second to none, her nervous system enhanced with electricity thanks to her Quirk, allowing her to react at the speed of lightning. It’s very rare to see her caught off-guard because of this. Enhanced Physical Prowess: By flooding her muscles with electricity, she can augment her physical strength for a brief window of time, allowing her to surpass her limits or continue acting well after her body is worn down for a brief period. Hand to Hand Combat Practitioner: While she specializes in long-range assaults, Kaede knows she could be a sitting duck in close quarters or in places her Quirk is effectively useless and so she's studied on how to defend herself in a physical battle and although rudimentary at best, her unarmed combat skills are at least effective enough to allow her to fight even while powerless. In addition, if she isn't rendered without her Quirk, she can integrate it into her punches and kicks, adding much needed strength and reach to her blows. Quirk High Voltage(高電位, Kōden'atsu): Kaede’s Quirk gives her dominion over electricity in all its forms. With her power, she can generate incredible currents of electricity from any part of her body. Along with this, she has developed a means of magnetism using her power and is quite proficient in its use. She has developed a vast number of uses for her Quirk, magnifying her efficiency many-fold. From using her abilities to rapidly accelerate a projectile to simple electric blasts, she’s learned how to make the most of her Quirk. Kaede can even use iron sand to form various constructs such as weaponry or simply manipulate it directly, using it as a mid-to-long range weapon that acts as a whip. In addition to her use of iron sand, she can also use liquid mercury, although it requires a far greater amount of focus due to the metal’s weight and density. Defensively, her control over iron sand and mercury allow her to construct shields in a near-instant, the magnetic properties binding the metals together in a dense bundle. The magnetic effects of her Quirk also allow her to scale buildings. By attracting herself to the metal in the structure, she runs almost no risk of falling, giving her a quiet and versatile means of locomotion. In conjunction with her hovering abilities, it allows her to appear to effectively jump up the side of a building for faster travel. Not only does her Quirk provide her with a large array of offensive and defensive abilities, she has a number of utility abilities as well, such as the ability to hover for a short time, follow the electric current of power lines, grinding along them like a skateboarder grinds rails or even the ability to generate an electric pulse capable of restarting someone’s heart. Of the more mundane uses for her Quirk, Kaede can charge electric devices with just a touch, outputting the voltage and amperage needed as though she were a human transformer. She can also spot-weld metal with just a touch, though because of the fact she’s using her own body as a welder, she runs a high risk of burning herself. In return for such power, Kaede suffers from debilitating drawbacks if she over-uses her powers, ranging from muscle spasms and cramps to her heartbeat becoming irregular, although with enough rest she can recover before such flaws become life-threatening. If she overuses her magnetic abilities on her own body, there is a chance she can seriously harm herself as her body buckles under the stresses she places upon herself. Super Moves Zapping Fist: To deal with lower level or Quirk-less criminals, Kaede’s go-to attack is to charge her fists with electricity and make contact with her target’s body, discharging the pent-up energy into them and overriding their nerves for a brief moment, usually enough to make them drop on the spot, functioning like a stun gun. In a pinch, she can ramp up the amount of charge she delivers so that the arcs can jump a small gap. Arc Flash: Kaede focuses an incredible amount of electricity around the tip of her finger and unleashes it in a single blast like a laser. With such a small size, it’s perfect for long-range fighting in enclosed spaces, a fact Kaede makes full use of. Iron Hammer: ''': Kaede begins with a large amount of scrap metal, enough to make two large spheres. Holding one in each hand, she throws one behind her before using the attractive force of magnetism to force it back to her hand and using her body at the conductor between the two. This launches the ball she still holds at high speed. However, she damages her arm by performing this attack, limiting the number of shots she can fire to two over the course of a few days. '''Mjolnir: Named for the weapon of a god of thunder, Mjolnir lives up to its mythical namesake. Using her magnetic control to assemble a large amount of iron sand and steel, she forms the metals into a massive orb high above the ground and drags it down to Earth, surrounded by a vast amount of electricity, reaching billions of volts. On impact, the sphere releases the electromagnetic energy stored inside it in a single burst; this functions very similar to an EMP blast and takes out all nearby electronic devices. She very rarely finds a reason to use the technique given that on top of being absolutely destructive without partiality, a single use leaves her drained and unable to so much as move afterword, leaving her bedridden for a few days at the least. Equipment Hero Costume: Kaede’s costume is made to harness the most of her Quirk and to amplify her abilities. Coils of wire spread throughout the outfit amplify the current she generates like a transformer would the electricity from a power station. In the shoulders of the costume are two high capacity batteries that she can use to recharge herself in a pinch. In the first two knuckles of her left glove are two prongs like a taser made of a highly conductive steel alloy to resist bending if she tries to jam them into something tough. To make flight easier, the boots and cuffs are made of a special magnetic fiber that is lightweight, allowing her to use her Quirk on them to actually fly instead of just hover by focusing on them and manipulating their magnetic field to repel from the Earth below. The costume's belt contains a large amount of iron sand and mercury kept in vials, allowing her to have her favored tools on hand no matter the situation. Trivia Kaede’s appearance is based on Misaka Mikoto, the protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Her theme song is the English version of “Weight of the World" from Nier Automata.